My Protectors
by anelyna
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are protecting Tohru because they love her, but who will protect her till the end? Tohrux . Pairing undecided!
1. The Date

This was a wacky fanfiction idea I had from long ago. It's definitely not gonna be one of my best works, but here we go! All of the Zodiac's curses were lifted for some reason (I don't know at the moment, but I need it to be broken to work my story) EXCEPT for Kyo's, since he's the cat. I'm so evil I know. I'm sorry; I'm a strictly non-swearing person, so I can't let Kyo swear. Except in asterixes , and you can just imagine what he's gonna say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Not even the DVD. So SAD!! (I have no idea why I'm supposed to put disclaimers, but I'm just copying all the stories that I read that have disclaimers.

**Chapter 1**

Tohru put on her light pink dress and new shoes for her date with Zen. She was smiling lightly and she stepped outside into the living room where Yuki and Kyo sat, eyes glued to the television, but not really watching anything. The moment Tohru walked into the room, the glue that held their attention just disappeared and their eyes snapped across towards the beauty standing at the doorway.  
"Do you think my hair looks too casual with the dress?" Tohru asked. _I actually need Hana and Uo for fashion criticism but I'm in a hurry so Yuki and Kyo would do...  
_Both men's eyes raked over her body but none of them spoke. "Oh...I guess I better do it up then," Tohru began, hastily trying to put her hair up into a neat bun.

"Sorry, Tohru! You look beautiful, your hair is fine. Are you going on another date with Zen?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and smiled.  
"I'm nearly late, I better go! Take care, Yuki, Kyo! Dinner is in the refrigerator!" She half-shouted out the door as she shoved the keys into her evening bag.  
"Wait," Kyo ran towards the front door. "Isn't he picking you up?"  
"No, he told me to go to the restaurant by myself. It's alright. It's only 15 minutes from here. I better run!" Tohru replied quickly and ran as fast as she could in her high heels.  
"Some nice date," Yuki said. "He's not even picking her up." Kyo grunted and went to his room. Yuki turned off the television and went to his room to clean, well at least try, to clean his room.

Tohru arrived at the restaurant on time. Zen wasn't even there yet. She waited for a few minutes and then she saw a black limousine ride up to the restaurant. _Wow, I didn't know this restaurant was that high-class. Oh wait, that's Zen!_  
As the door opened, Zen stepped out of it and she saw a lady sitting in the car, holding a champagne glass. Zen walked towards Tohru.  
"Who is that?" Tohru began. Zen followed her gaze back to the open door.  
"Well, actually she's my date for tonight. I'm sorry to cancel on you. Good night and goodbye!" He started to walk back to the car to escort his date, but Tohru caught his arm.  
"Are you...breaking up with me?" Tohru stammered, her eyes brimming with tears that would fall any second.  
"Honey, we were never together. I wasn't your boyfriend, and you weren't mine. Now just go home or something before you embarrass yourself." Zen finally made it to the car and held his arm out for the girl to hold. She stepped out of the car, and there she was. Ruriko Hiyo, one of the nicest girls in the class. The couple walked past Tohru, who by now, had tears down her face. Ruriko passed Tohru a tissue and Tohru whispered as they past, "You said you loved me Zen. After the first date. Ruriko, I hope he doesn't fool you too."  


Tohru turned and started walking back home. Her tears soaked up the tissue and she threw it in a nearby dustbin. When she reached home, it was only 8pm. _The guys would still be awake. _She turned the key in the lock as quietly as possible and took off her shoes, left it beside the others and started walking silently to her room. Just as she passed Kyo's room, she sniffed carelessly and loudly too. She stopped. Kyo had super hearing. He would come out, ask her what's going on, and she would have to explain. She did NOT want that. She ran towards her room on her tiptoes but as she tried to close the door, Kyo appeared in front of her. She looked down and saw that Kyo's foot was holding the door open. She sighed and released the door. Busted.  
She put her bag down in front of the mirror, and fell on her bed, face forward. Kyo had already seen her red eyes, so she unlocked her tears and let them stain the blanket. Kyo asked her what happened. When the story ended Kyo had already turned into a cat and was yelling swear words at an imaginary Zen.  
"I'm sorry Tohru. I can't even hug you properly without turning into a cat," Kyo sighed. "Damn that Zen b. Good riddance Tohru. It's okay, just go to sleep. He pulled his clothes with his mouth and went out the door before he could change back into his human form. In front of his room was a pair of legs that belonged to Yuki. Kyo looked up; he certainly didn't like looking up to Yuki. _Damn that cat form!_  
"What do you want, damn rat?" Kyo spat. He slid under his legs and pushed his door open. Yuki was kind enough to turn the doorknob for him earlier. He scowled. Kyo did not want any sympathy from the rat.  
"Have you forgotten I'm not a rat anymore?" Yuki teased, unsmiling. "Anyway, about Tohru, we need to teach that Zen guy some sense." Kyo 'poofed' and Yuki turned around.  
"Yeah...the first time I agree with you. Let's go when she's asleep. We really can't let her find out." Kyo said. He pushed past Yuki and made his way to the front door.

Kyo and Yuki stood outside the restaurant that Tohru had mentioned she was going to earlier. _Good timing_, they both thought as they saw Zen and Ruriko walk outside. The couple walked towards their limousine, that was parked a few cars away from the restaurant. The driver was not present, so the couple stood outside the car, talking and kissing. Yuki and Kyo looked disgusted. They made their way across to the lim. Yuki turned Zen around and Kyo gave him a good punch on the face. Ruriko screamed.  
"That's for mistreating Tohru. And you, Ruriko, don't mess with this guy, you never know when you're gonna be replaced with another one," Yuki warned.  
"GET LOST you bs!" Zen yelled. His hand was instinctively covering his face. "Come on Ruriko. Let's go!" To his surprise, Ruriko had disappeared into a taxi that she had waved up when he was yelling. "ARGHH! Damn you two! You lost me my date!" Zen roared.  
"Just like Tohru lost hers. Have a good night, no actually have a bad night," Kyo said and he turned and walked in the other direction. Yuki followed suit.  
"ARGHHHH! Tohru Honda, you'll pay for your bodyguards!!" Zen yelled to no one in particular. He stormed off into the dark street.

--

There! Hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you think and who you want Tohru to end up with...hehehe! I might follow the votes! :D I'll update soon, but I have exams so I'm busy studying for them. I'll try and update soon. Please review!


	2. What Did They Do?

THANK YOU SO MUCH MY DEAR REVIEWERS! Your reviews made me really happy! It gives me the drive to write more chapters. :D More votes for Kyoru so far, but at first if I look back on my story plan, it was Yukiru, but now I should change it for you my reviewers! I'll do my best though. This will slow down the ending slightly, mainly because I need a valid reason. PLEASE please don't hate me if I change my mind though, cos it makes my life so much easier if it's Yukiru. But I'll consider. It'll be a surprise for you all!

**Chapter 2**

Tohru woke up, eyes slightly sore from her tears that kept running last night. She turned her head and looked at her clock. 6.30am. _I better get up. I feel strange, all the emotions of misery and anger I had last night are all gone._

She walked into the kitchen when she had finished changing into her uniform and brushing her teeth. Kyo and Yuki entered the kitchen several minutes later, when they smelt the scent of sausages that Tohru were cooking for their breakfast. When she saw them enter, she smiled and gave them a good morning. _I guess I know why I'm glad to be single...Argh! What am I thinking?_

The boys both seemed to be silent this morning, but Tohru did not notice anything. She was too immersed in her own thoughts all the way from home to school. Her friends knew this glazed face and respected that Tohru needed some time to think. The school day went on without dragging its hours until lunchtime.  
"Tohru, are you alright? This really is the longest time you've had for a thinking session!" Uo exclaimed.  
"Is something going on?" Hana said. Tohru shook her head.  
"It's fine. The thinking is all over. Let's go get some lunch." Tohru smiled their worry off and followed them as they grabbed their lunch to walk over to their usual spot. On the way, Zen and a couple of his friends , or followers, stopped them in their tracks.  
"Oh hey Zen, how was your date last night with Tohru?" Uo asked. Zen lifted his eyebrow.  
"Didn't your friend tell you that it's over between us?" He smirked. Tohru had told him how tight she and her friends were. Tohru knew what he was doing.  
"Uo, Hana, I'll tell you about it later. I think Zen wants to talk to me," Tohru said hastily and gently ushered them towards the door. Zen's 'followers' also made their way out. When the door slammed shut and they were alone, Zen's head snapped back towards Tohru. She flinched at the furious look he had on his face. She hadn't looked at him properly and now she could notice a black eye.  
"What happened Zen?" Tohru said, worried and she touched his bruise. Zen smacked her hand away and yelled.  
"What do you mean, _what happened?_ Your bodyguard boyfriends punched me that's what happened! They also lost me my date! Oh and puh-lease do not give me that sympathetic look!" Zen smacked her face and Tohru gasped. She fought back her tears and ran out of the room. _It didn't hurt that much._ _I have to hold it in so that Uo and Hana don't find out what happened. They'd hurt him even more. I can't believe Yuki and Kyo did that!_ At her last thought, a tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away quickly. She looked into a nearby mirror and made sure she didn't look like she had been crying before she made it to the spot. She did not see Yuki and Kyo at all the other day, but she decided that she would not speak to them at least until they told her what they did behind her back.

At home, everything went on as normal EXCEPT for dialogue. No one was speaking to anyone. Tohru normally started conversations, and Yuki and Kyo never acknowledged each other unless necessary anyway. When Yuki or Kyo asked Tohru something, she would nod or shake her head but not say anything. No smiles either. She wasn't herself today. Kyo couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Tohru, dammit what is going on? Why aren't you speaking to me? What did I do?" Kyo asked pinning her against the wall so she could not escape his question.  
"Oi don't hurt her. Just ask her calmly," Yuki said, and pulled Kyo's arms away from Tohru. She sighed. _Whatever. I'll give them a clue._  
"Would you two like to tell me what you were doing, punching Zen last night?" Tohru asked, in a cold voice. The boys' eyes widened and looked at each other as if to accuse that one of them blabbed to her. "It was Zen who told me."  
"I'm sorry Tohru. Both of us couldn't stand seeing him hurt you like that," Yuki replied. He did not like seeing Tohru like this, he wanted her smile back to radiate every room in the house. He pulled her into a hug. At least he didn't transform.  
"What he said, Tohru. Sorry," Kyo said, turning around to leave. It hurt him to see his enemy with the girl he loved. Before he left Tohru told them both that she forgave them. She rubbed her hands on her face as if to rub away the cold look she had, and gave a big smile.  
"Who wants some dinner?"  
Yuki smiled, satisfied that she had gone back to her usual self.

Dinner passed as usual, but the normal usual this time, with a bit more noise. They were lucky that Shigure was not there, or else he would have muddled up a lot of things. It was getting quite late, so everyone said good night and went to bed. Tohru pulled out her diary and flipped to the inside of the back cover. There she had written Tohru +. Beside it, she wrote a name.

Hehehe! I'm evil! Keep you in suspense, till the end! HAHAH! Review to tell me what you thought abt the chapter! :D


	3. Forgive Me Please

THANKS to Momiji's Secret Girlfriend, LoveTodayWrathTomorrow and babyC.jelly for reviewing for the past 2 chapters! To all readers, thank you! Joy is in my heart!! Lol I sound cheesy! A bit like Shigure. ;) The estimated number of chapters is around 5-7 I think. I'm really not too sure, because I write from the top of my head, I don't edit or plan anything. I have an idea of how the story will go and what will happen but in the end it's all up to how I feel at that moment. :D Here's the next chap!

**Chapter 3**

As all the problems had already been solved yesterday, the morning passed quickly with laughs and smiles. When lunchtime came, Zen appeared. Again. Tohru did not want a repeat of yesterday, just when the morning had been so perfect, this person just had to come along and ruin it. She tried to get out of the room as fast as possible. An arm shot out in front of her to stop her from going out.  
"I want to talk to you. I promise I won't hurt you."  
"You break promises Zen. Now please move," Tohru said firmly. Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana were standing behind her, glaring daggers at him. Uo and Hana had been filled in with the details, and Uo raised her sleeve of her right hand revealing a tight fist. Hana stood there calmly, but from her tense posture you could tell she could zap you at any moment. Yuki and Kyo had promised Tohru they wouldn't interfere with him again, and unlike _somebody_, they kept their promises. Seeing that Tohru was rooted to the spot but not wanting to talk to Zen, Uo stepped in front of Tohru and yanked the guy's arm away. He yelped.  
"Sissy. Now move it!" Uo ordered. She smiled satisfactorily when he obeyed. The gang followed her towards their spot and each of them except for Tohru of course, gave Zen a murderous get-out-of-my-sight look. This made Zen even more aggravated inside. He wanted his revenge, and he'll get it soon enough.

They opened their lunchboxes and ate while talking animatedly to each other about the upcoming dance in 2 weeks' time. A riceball appeared on Tohru's plate. She looked up. Kyo looked down.  
"You like them right? I made one for you with the leftover rice," He said, keeping his head down. _Any moment now that damn Yankee's gonna say something about my action._ Everyone was silent. He lifted his head a little. Tohru was smiling at him. Uo stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Hana's face held no emotion except for curiosity. Kyo didn't bother turning around to look at Yuki.  
"Well, Tohru eat it then," Uo said, when she had snapped out of her daze. This broke the silence and everyone resumed eating. Tohru munched into her riceball and grinned even harder, with rice in her mouth. She swallowed and told Kyo it was delicious.  
"It's just rice...it's not like I made the rice or something...it grew somewhere in a paddy field or something..." Kyo mumbled incoherently. Tohru thanked him.

When class began, Tohru started taking notes as carefully as possible until a note was shoved in front of her face. She took it quickly before the teacher could notice. She had never received a note before and thought it was for her to pass on behind her but as she looked at the front of the paper, it said 'Tohru'. She glanced at the teacher, who was droning on about the English Civil War, with his back turned as he was writing something on the board. She unfolded the paper and read the note:

_Tohru,  
I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday and the day before. Can you forgive me? I just wanna talk to you. Can you meet me at the park at 9pm tonight? Please come alone, I don't trust your friends. I hope you _

_give me another chance.  
Zen._

Tohru could not believe her eyes. She tucked the note away in her pocket and wondered whether she should go. Perhaps Zen _had_ changed. Perhaps he had reconsidered what he did to me and he wanted to get back together. _Do I want to get back with him? No...the answer is no. But I'll meet with him tonight and tell him I forgave him, I just don't want to have a relationship with him. We could be really good friends. _Tohru spent the rest of the lesson figuring out what words she would use when she talked to Zen that night. When the bell rang, she broke out of her thoughts and became wary. Her friends would bound to ask her what the note was about.

Surprisingly to Tohru, no one suspected a thing. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe so far. She was alert all afternoon and at dinner, afraid that Yuki or Kyo would corner her at any moment and ask her what she wasn't telling them. They respected her privacy of course, but Tohru looked panicky all day that someone should be worried. When it was 8.45pm Tohru was shaking, but ready to go.  
"Where are you going so late?" Kyo whispered. Tohru shrieked.  
"I'm sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have scared you...but can you answer my question?" Kyo asked putting his hands on both Tohru's shoulders to calm her down. Tohru had been through this conversation in her head too.  
"I need to drop off something for Uo," Tohru lied. Even though she knew what she was about to say, she did not prepare for how her voice would sound. It was squeaky and definitely panicky.  
"At this time? What does the Yankee need? I'll go with you," Kyo offered.  
_Uh-oh. What do I say?? _ Tohru thought. She said quickly, "It's okay, stay here." With that she ran as fast as possible out the door. _What else could I do?? I really hope he doesn't follow me._

Tohru ran to the park and looked around. She spotted Zen under a tree and walked up to him. He stood up smiled.  
"I'm glad you came. But you might not," Zen said. 2 guys stepped out from behind the tree and stood behind Tohru so she was trapped. Tohru's eyes widened. Was this all a trap? How could she fall into his trap again, so easily? Her tears came down, fast. She was horrified. _What are they gonna do to me?  
_"What are you going to do to me?" Tohru whispered when she found her voice.  
"Oh don't worry you'll feel it soon," Zen replied. He smacked her hard on the face, and Tohru yelped in pain. She tried to gather a voice to scream but there was no one within miles of the park. It looked too dark and misty. She screamed anyway, out of natural instinct, as a foot kicked her in the stomach. _At least this isn't rape. I'm glad Kyo didn't come with me._  
"Oh sweet Tohru. Do you really think someone's gonna come to your aid out here?" Zen sneered. "I'm only getting revenge of what your bodyguards did to me. Ruriko won't look at me now. And also by the way all the girls keep avoiding me, it looks like she spread the word. Some 'nicest girl' in the class eh? At least you'll keep me company right?" Tohru sobbed but tried to pull back her tears as it hurt her ribs when she cried. The men pulling her arms weren't helping her pain either.  
"Answer me girl!" Zen yelled.  
"Wrong."

--  
Ooo!! I am so mean aren't I? At least Zen's not raping her. That's horrible. Eugh. I've got exams on Monday TT I hope I can get this finished for you guys by Sunday. I'm doing this in between my revision sessions. So sorry if they seem crap cos I'm sorta stressing over exams. My mum's a strict one. A mark below 80 and I'm grounded. And I also have to be the top of the class, or else I'm grounded: so if someone gets 90 and I get 89 that's it. GROUNDED No onlining for a month TT That's a horrible punishment!! It has always been like this for years so I'm kinda used to it. But can't help stressing out anyway. I mean come on, there's 9 subjects I've got to study for. I HATE ENGLISH. Sorry sorry I keep spewing out my troubles on you!! Review to tell me what you think!


	4. Saved

Thank you so much for your advice and support!! I feel the love from all you reviewers! Thanks to: **Princess-goth, SaluarXEmbrelis, Momiji's Secret Girlfriend and babyC.jelly!** 3 to all of you! I'm sorry for being so evil to Tohru, but you should be angry at Zen :P redirecting the anger :D It'll get better soon. Hehe! Here's chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

"Wrong."

That word did not come from Tohru. She was nearly unconscious and in shock from her injuries .(A/N: the medical shock, not 'surprised' type of shock.) Kyo was a few metres away from the gang, and he ran forwards to deliver a punch towards Zen's face. Zen was not a martial artist, so he was not quick enough to dodge it. He fell to the ground from the blow. Kyo turned. The two guys released Tohru out of fear and she slumped to the ground. They ran away, not caring what Zen would do, just as long as their noses would stay intact and far far away from Kyo's fist. Kyo rushed to Tohru's aid, but did no movement whatsoever to lift her. He would expose the curse, but also turn himself into a cat, which was pointless. By now Zen had already done his damage, was satisfied and escaped, with a broken nose, possibly.

Seeing Tohru in such a sight made him feel so much anger. Knowing that he could nothing to move her to a safer place, he was torn between a decision to call for an ambulance or run home to get Yuki. His tears were flowing; he loved Tohru so much that it hurt him to see her in pain. Tohru had not lost her consciousness yet and she could see Kyo kneeling beside her and everywhere else was just blurry, caused by the mist.  
"Kyo, don't cry, please. I told you not to follow me," Tohru whispered in the loudest voice she could manage without hurting herself.  
"Dammit Tohru and if I didn't follow you what would you be like by now?" Kyo half-shouted. He fought back his tears and remembered something. He blinked. _Maybe it could work. If it doesn't I'll get an ambulance._ He held his arms out and scooped Tohru up, feeling the pain when Tohru winced. Instead of cradling her like any normal person would when carrying someone, he held her away from his chest. He didn't transform. Tohru looked up at Kyo in awe.  
"Wow. It worked," Kyo said while running towards the direction of home.  
"Don't run Kyo, you'll get tired," Tohru said, her eyelids drooping.  
"Speak for yourself. And we need to get you home as soon as possible. I have to run faster," Kyo said, running even faster.

When he got home, he kicked the door open and ran to Tohru's bedroom. Yuki opened his bedroom door to see what was all the noise and followed Kyo into Tohru's room.  
"What the heck happened to her?" Yuki yelled. Kyo fell to the ground from exhaustion, but did not faint. His arm muscles were tired; even though Tohru was light, holding her from arm's length does wear out his strength. His mouth could still operate though, and he explained briefly what happened.  
"Is she bleeding anywhere?" Yuki asked. He felt Tohru's forehead and there was a slight temperature.  
"No, she's got bruises though. She was wincing all the way when I carried her," Kyo replied. He couldn't waste his time lying around so he got up and quickly rinsed a wet cloth in the bathroom. He returned and folded the cloth into a rectangle, then placed it on her forehead. He tucked a stray lock 

of hair behind her ear and stared down at her. Now that she had fallen asleep, she looked peaceful. Kyo liked this face much more than the one that etched pain all over. He didn't realise that he was standing in that position for a while until Yuki cleared his throat.  
"Well, I think she just needs to rest. You should stay here and wait with her until she wakes up to help her. She's in no position to move," Yuki said quickly, and began to walk to the door, until Kyo interrupted.  
"You...you want me...to..sleep here, here with her?" Kyo swallowed, listening hard for Yuki's response.  
"You're not forced to do anything," Yuki muttered and left. _Well, seeing the way he looks at her is no question of how much he loves her. And I am certain that she loves him too. He doesn't deserve her, but she deserves him. Look after her Kyo. Because I can't protect her as well as you can. _Yuki's bedroom door shut closed.

Kyo gulped. Here he was, having had 'permission' to sleep in the same room with his crush. Tohru was more than a crush though, a deep love that he wanted to look after forever. He sighed. He's definitely not going to do anything to her while she was in this state. Like kiss her or something. (A/N: Everyone cue to say Awwwwwwwww he's not gonna make a move on her!) It would be taking advantage, right?  
"Arghh," Kyo groaned. _I'll just sleep till she wakes up. Nothing else._ He heard shuffling sounds from the bed. He stood up and looked at Tohru. She was awake, but every time she tried to move by herself, it hurt her chest. Kyo helped her into a sitting position. Kyo turned to look back at her face again, and this time it was glistening with tears.  
"Kyo, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm really sorry," she cried. Kyo sat down beside her. He swung his arms around her. _At least she'll have something to cuddle. A cat, but still me in spirit._ Tohru returned the embrace and waited for the poof.  
"Kyo?" Tohru's eyes widened.

--  
HAHAHA! But it is sooooo obvious what is going to happen. The cliché ending I guess. But I don't like sad endings. So we'll see. :D And I am no medical expert so I'm not sure whether she's allowed to fall asleep after being injured or will that worsen the wound or something. But she's not bleeding so it's fine. I always seem to ramble after chapters don't I? The next chapter is PROBABLY the last one :( So yeah...You've got to wait! I don't think I'll be extending it though..90 says it's gonna be an epilogue coming up and 10 says not. Please review and tell me what you thought. And the evilness is all gone so I'm not cruel/evil anymore right? ;)


	5. Broken & Reattached

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT EVERYONE!! (IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS) For a long while the Microsoft Word wouldn't work and all my files became read-only and you couldn't even enter a letter in a document or press any options. I had to get it fixed when I went to Malaysia and now that I am in Malaysia, it WORKS!! So here's your epilogue of My Protectors. It seems a bit rushed...

**Epilogue/Chapter 5**

"Kyo?" Tohru's eyes widened.

Kyo's eyes widened in response as well. Then he broke the hug and stared into Tohru's confused eyes. Despite the pain, she wrapped her arms around Kyo to check whether the moment had just been an imagination. Neither moved until a few seconds later Tohru released her hold and looked up into Kyo's eyes that were shedding tears. He wiped them away and moved closer to Tohru. She froze, then responded by moving a tiny bit closer to him. Kyo understood her action and closed the gap by pressing his lips gently to hers.

_Wow...this is my first kiss_, Tohru thought while deepening the kiss slightly.

As much as Kyo wanted this dream of his to continue, his love for her was his greatest dream and he wanted her to be safe and healthy. He lightly pulled apart from her and said, "You need to rest first."

Tohru nodded. She smiled, her chest feeling tingly after the kiss. She loved Kyo so much and to show him that she did felt nice. She laid back down and let herself fall into her pillow. She closed her eyes and felt her blanket warm her body. Kyo placed a swift kiss on her forehead, leaving a blush on Tohru's cheeks. Once Kyo thought Tohru had fallen asleep again, he whispered quietly the three special words.

"I love you." With that, he walked out and closed the door softly with a click.

What he did not see was Tohru's eyes opening wide after that.

Dum di dum di dum di dum...

After breakfast the next morning, Tohru followed Kyo to the roof quietly. When she saw he was lying down in peace and staring into the empty sky, she climbed up. Kyo glanced over and quickly scrambled over to help her.

"I don't think you should be up here with your injuries Tohru. You need to be more careful," Kyo worried, but helped her up onto the roof safely anyway.

"I wanted to ask you something," Tohru said, giving him a smile. Kyo gave her a nod to let her know she could continue.

"Well...about last night. You said something," Tohru started. She gave a little peek towards his direction to see his reaction. Kyo was staring at his feet. She continued.

"Erm...I don't know whether I was dreaming but you said..you said, I l-love you. I mean that's what I heard, I mean you might not have said it, maybe it was a figment of my imagination or something, I don't kn-

"I did say it. And...I do...mean it," Kyo cut her off. He turned around to look at her pink-tinted face. She looked so sweet and beautiful at the same time. How much he wanted her to reciprocate his feelings.

"Kyo, please don't look so worried," Tohru replied. She squeaked out the rest of her words, "Iloveyoutoo."

"Huh?" Kyo questioned. Tohru now hid her face in her hands, but not long later Kyo's hands pulled hers away but held onto them tightly. "What did you say?"

"I love you too," Tohru whispered and closed her eyes, afraid for his reaction. Fear was the wrong emotion for this as Kyo pulled Tohru towards him into a hug.

"That's great Tohru...really great," Kyo muffled into her hair. He could feel tears running down his face. It was the first time he had loved someone so deeply and hearing those words coming back at him were overwhelming. It was also the first time someone had actually loved him and he was grateful that it was Tohru.

The couple stayed there in each other's arms for a while, not knowing of their great future to come, and the generation of Sohmas without a curse.

--

Yes yes I know that was a stupid and lame ending but I really wanted to end this fanfic as soon as possible so I could start my new fanfiction. This is a lame story and I know it :( I just need to improve and have more inspiration. I lack ideas. Thank you for reading everyone!! Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
